memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Star Trek Online
Star Trek Online (STO) est un (MMORPG) développé par Cryptic Studios et disponible en anglais, français et allemand. Contexte :Le jeu se déroule en 2409-2410, soit une trentaine d'années après les évènements de et 22 ans après la destruction de Romulus dans le film . Fédération La Fédération doit faire face à de nombreux dangers : * la guerre avec l'Empire Klingon, * la menace borg qui s'amplifie, * la guérilla organisée par la "Vraie Voie", * les incursions de l'Univers-miroir, * la menace tholienne, * la rébellion remane et les difficiles relations avec les Romuliens, * les tentatives d'infiltration des Ondines, * les incursions temporelles des Devidiens, * les relations tendues avec les Breens. Le Président actuel de la Fédération est le Saurien Aennik Okeg. En 2386, le code vestimentaire des uniformes a été réformé et permet désormais une plus grande liberté aux capitaines de Starfleet. ---- Empire Klingon Dans l'Empire Klingon, la montée en puissance du nouveau Chancelier J'mpok a conduit à la dénonciation des Accords de Khitomer et à une campagne klingonne agressive d'expansion. * Le Syndicat d'Orion a signé un traité de non-agression et de défense mutuelle avec l'Empire en 2394. * L'Hégémonie Gorn fut annexée en 2403 après une longue campagne d'invasion. * Les Nausicaans ont signé un pacte de non-agression avec l'Empire Klingon en 2405. * Les Léthéans se sont alliés aux Klingons. * Les Ferasans (Kzintis) collaborent également avec l'Empire. Outre la guerre ouverte avec la Fédération, l'Empire doit également faire face à la menace borg, à l'invasion fek'ihr, à des relations difficiles avec les Romuliens et Remans, à des actes de rebellions de certains Klingons et Gorns, à la guérilla organisée par la "Vraie Voie", aux incursions de l'Univers-miroir, à la menace tholienne, aux tentatives d'infiltration des Ondines, aux incursions temporelles des Devidiens, et à des relations tendues avec les Breens. ---- Romuliens et Rémiens ]] Suite au coup d'Etat reman de 2379 et à la mort de Shinzon, la Sénatrice Tal'aura, soutenue par le Commander Tomalak, se proclama nouveau Praetor romulien et entra, peu après, en conflit avec le Commander Donatra, le Commander Suran et l'Amiral Braeg. En 2380, les Rémiens, représentés par le Colonel Xiomek, demandèrent à s'installer sur un nouveau monde et à vivre de manière indépendante, mais Tal'aura s'y opposa. Ils reçurent toutefois l'appui du mouvement de réunification instauré par Spock. ]] Suite à l'exécution de Braeg, Donatra jura de ne jamais accepter le nouveau régime. En 2381, Donatra prit le contrôle de plusieurs mondes agricoles et se déclara Impératrice de l' "Etat Impérial Romulien", dont la nouvelle capitale est Archenar Prime. A cause de cette action, Romulus fut menacé de famines, ce qui obligea l'Empire à accepter l'aide humanitaire de la Fédération. En 2382, Tal'aura reforma le Sénat romulien, nommant ainsi ses partisans en qualité de Sénateurs, mais acceptant tout de même la représentation des Rémiens et du mouvement de réunification. Suite au rationnement ordonné en préparation à la guerre à venir, de violentes émeutes ébranlèrent la capitale, mais furent violemment réprimées. En 2383, le commandant de flotte Tomalak, assisté de l'Amiral Taris, attaqua la flotte de Donatra à Xanitla, mais les forces de l'Empire Stellaire furent défaites dans la bataille, ce qui poussa Taris et d'autres vaisseaux sous son commandement à faire défection au profit de l'Etat Impérial. ]] En 2384, Tal'aura démit Tomalak de sa position de proconsul et choisit Sela comme nouveau bras doit et commandant de la flotte. Elle accepta également d'entamer des négociations avec Donatra. Cependant, à la date stellaire 61602.00, la Praetor Tal'aura est retrouvée assassinée dans sa chambre. De nombreux groupes furent accusés du crime perpétré, notamment le Tal Shiar, une alliance de maisons nobles, des agents de Donatra, le mouvement d'unification ou les Rémiens. En 2385, Donatra (Impératrice de l'Etat Impérial), Sela (Proconsule de l'Empire Stellaire) et Rehaek (chef du Tal Shiar) se mirent d'accord pour réformer l'Empire, ce qui conduisit à la dissolution de l'Etat Impérial et à sa réintégration au sein de l'Empire. Le Sénateur Chulan fut alors choisi pour devenir le nouveau Praetor. Donatra, membre du Comité permanent, rencontra sur Remus, le Général Xiomek des Rémiens, leur offrant la pleine citoyenneté dans l'Empire et la représentation dans le Sénat Romulien en échange de son soutien. Cet accord permit la réouverture des mines, des manufactures d'armements et des chantiers spatiaux arrêtés depuis la révolte de Shinzon. Cependant, la surexploitation de Remus conduisit rapidement les Rémiens à devoir abandonner la planète, les Rémiens se virent proposer, en 2386, la planète Crateris, située dans le système de Gamma Crateris lointain, ce que Xiomek accepta, car malgré le climat dur de la planète, cela constituait un progrès significatif par rapport à Rémus. A la date stellaire 63322.55, Rehaek apporta au Sénat les conclusions du Tal Shiar sur l'assassinat de Tal'aura et accusa une coalition de maisons nobles. Donatra et Sela demandèrent des preuves de ces allégations mais Rehaek refusa. Plus tard, le Tal Shiar organisa une campagne d'arrestation, de persécution et de réquisition contre les maisons nobles. Sela influença alors le Sénat à couper drastiquement les fonds du Tal Shiar et accusa le Tal Shiar d'avoir laissé faire l'assassinat. Donatra refusa de prendre partie dans le conflit opposant Sela et Rehaek. A la date stellaire 63446.41, la maison de Rehaek explosa, conduisant à la mort de sa famille. Sela est aussitôt accusée et arrêtée pour le meurtre de Rehaek. Grâce à l'appui in-extremis de Donatra et aux manques de preuves accablantes, Sela échappa à la peine de mort, mais Chulan lui proposa un exil permanent. Sela quitta donc Romulus avec une petite flotte de partisans loyaux. En 2387, la Guilde des Mineurs Romuliens et l'Ambassadeur Spock exposèrent au Sénat les dangers de l'étoile Hobus qui menacerait l'espace romulien et le quadrant entier, mais le Sénat rejeta l'aide vulcaine proposée par Spock sur ce sujet. Après la clôture de la session du Sénat, Donatra se rendit sur Crateris suite à l'invitation de Xiomek pour inspecter la construction de la nouvelle colonie rémienne. Après une longue discussion concernant notamment une possible présence d'opposants au sein du gouvernement et de la flotte militaire, Donatra décida de retourner sur Romulus plus rapidement que prévu, et invita Xiomek à bord de son vaisseau, l'[[IRW Valdore|IRW Valdore]]. Elle contacta l'Amiral Taris alors dans le système Levaeri, et lui ordonna de retourner à Romulus, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. A la date stellaire 64444.5, l'IRW Valdore reporta une activité stellaire inhabituelle, mais Romulus perdit, peu après, le contact avec le vaisseau. Taris envoya le Commander rémien Arranhu placer des explosifs dans l'étoile Hobus, celle-ci devint alors une supernova, qui annihila Romulus et Remus, tuant des milliards de citoyens romuliens. Malgré les rumeurs de la survie des leaders du Sénat, les corps du Praetor Chulan et d'autres sénateurs sont retrouvés flottant dans l'espace. Par ailleurs, le vaisseau Narada commandé par Nero attaqua plusieurs vaisseaux de la Fédération et de l'Empire Klingon. Quelques temps après, grâce au Jellyfish, l'ambassadeur Spock parvint à stopper la menace Hobus, mais son vaisseau fut porté disparu, tout comme le Narada. ]] Suite à la destruction de Romulus, les Romuliens furent confrontés à une crise de leadership avec la mort de Chulan et la disparition de Donatra, les leaders de Rator III, d'Achenar Prime et d'Abraxas V déclarant leurs planètes comme les nouvelles capitales de l'Empire, et de nombreux Romuliens se déclarant comme le nouveau Praetor ou le nouveau commandant suprême de la flotte. En 2388, l'Amiral Taris s'imposa comme une figure majeure et rappella tous les vaisseaux romuliens survivants à retourner dans l'espace romulien. Pendant deux ans, elle réorganisa la flotte. En 2391, suite à une victoire décisive contre les forces d'invasion klingonnes menées par le conseiller J'mpok, Taris fut majoritairement désignée comme la leader de l'Empire. En 2392, la nouvelle capitale Rihan sur Rator III fut fondée. Lorsque le gouvernement fut réorganisé en 2394, Taris fut nommée en qualité de Praetor. Cependant, la Praetor Taris ne tarda pas à gagner en impopularité et à entrer en conflit avec le Sénat. En 2401, le Général Velal établit une alliance avec Sela exilée dans le but de conspirer contre Taris. L'Empire fut alors en guerre civile, jusqu'à la disparition de Taris en 2403 et la nomination de Sela en qualité de nouveau Praetor. Sela réorganisa l'Empire en monarchie et fut nommée Impératrice en 2408. Elle accorda également aux Hirogènes le droit de chasse dans les territoires romuliens en échange de leur allégeance. Le Tal Shiar entretint, par ailleurs, des relations avec une étrange espèce supérieure présumée disparue, les "Démons des Airs et des Ténèbres". Dans les années 2400, le nouveau régime et les machinations du Tal Shiar conduisirent de nombreux Romuliens et Remans à fuir l'Empire et à organiser la résistance. En 2409, le Tal Shiar mena une campagne visant à rétablir l'ordre dans l'Empire en s'attaquant à des colonies romuliennes, rémiennes, sulibanes, etc... Avec l'aide de leurs nouveaux alliés Elachis, ils pratiquaient des expériences étranges sur les personnes capturées sur ces mondes. Ces actions conduisirent un groupe de Romuliens menés par D'Tan à former la "République Romulienne", qui sera rapidement rejoint par les rebelles Remiens menés par Obisek. Après avoir cherché un monde pour y développer une civilisation romulienne pacifique et honnête, la nouvelle république s'installa sur Dewa III (Mol'Rihan - Nouveau Romulus) et demanda l'assistance de la Fédération et de l'Empire Klingon pour les protéger de l'Empire Romulien. Cependant, de nombreuses puissances s'intéressent aux secrets enfouis sur Nouveau Romulus (ancienne colonie iconienne), notamment le Tal Shiar, les Hirogènes et les Tholiens... ---- Cardassiens ]] ]] ]] Suite à la Guerre du Dominion, l'Union Cardassienne plongea dans une crise économique. En 2386, un nouveau traité fut signé avec la Fédération. Peu après, la force militaire cardassienne fut réduite à une force de défense. En 2389, les élections sur Cardassia, supervisées par la Fédération, conduisirent à la victoire d'une coalition civile menée par Elim Garak alors opposée à une faction menée par Gul Madred, qui demandait le retrait du traité et la ré-instauration de la puissance militaire. Dans les années qui suivirent, Madred et d'autres officiers Cardassiens s'installèrent dans le système de Septimus, y démarrant des opérations minières. Lorsque le système fut victime de raids, Madred passa un marché avec les Jem'Hadar Alpha, menés par Lamat'Ukan, en 2393. En 2396, le Conseil Detapa réalisa un audit des ressources militaires et constata la disparition d'au moins 75 vaisseaux de guerre et de nombreux armements, l'Intelligence Cardassienne confirma, en 2402, que le mouvement de Madred, la "Vraie Voie", était en possession de certains des vaisseaux manquants. Les relations entre Bajor et l'Union Cardassienne furent officiellement normalisées en 2400 et une ambassade fut ouverte sur Deep Space 9. En 2401, Natima Lang devint le leader du Conseil Detapa et de l'Union. ---- Dominion Depuis la défaite du Dominion dans la guerre qui les opposait aux forces du Quadrant Alpha, les Fondateurs sont retournés dans le Quadrant Gamma. Toutefois, certains éléments indépendants sont restés dans le Quadrant Alpha. Image:Laas.jpg|Laas Image:LamatUkan.jpg|Lamat'Ukan L'arrivée du Changeant Laas marqua l'émergence d'un nouveau Dominion, constitué de la "Vraie Voie", des Jem'Hadars Alphas et du Nouveau Lien. En 2409, ce nouveau mouvement entama une campagne d'agression dans le Quadrant... ---- Collectif Borg Après une période d'inactivité relative, les Borgs tentent à nouveau de s'approprier le Quadrant Alpha. Face à cette menace, la Fédération et l'Empire Klingon ont accepté de collaborer au sein de la Force Oméga destinée à contrer l'avancement du Collectif... ---- Confédération Breen La Confédération Breen entretient toujours des relations tendues avec la Fédération et l'Empire Klingon. Lorsque les Deferis (espèce pacifique et neutre du bloc secteur Orellius) sont menacés par les Breens, ceux-ci demandent l'aide des deux grandes puissances pour les aider... ---- Empire Terrien Au 25ème siècle, l'Empire Terrien a recouvré sa nature agressive dans l'Univers-miroir et initie une série d'incursions hostiles dans le prime univers... ---- Assemblée Tholienne ]] L'Assemblée Tholienne entretient des relations tendues avec la Fédération et l'Empire Klingon. Par ailleurs, il semble que les Tholiens soient impliqués dans de multiples évènements temporels ou dimensionnels... ---- Ondines Les Ondines, race non-humanoïde originaire de l'espace fluidique, connus sous la désignation borg comme l'espèce 8472, s'infiltrent au sein des grandes puissances du Quadrant Alpha pour les mener à des conflits... ---- Hirogènes ]] Les Hirogènes, des nomades originaires du Quadrant Delta ont été autorisés par l'Impératrice Sela de l'Empire Stellaire Romulien à chasser sur le territoire romulien, en échange de leur soutien... ---- Devidiens Les Devidiens poursuivent leurs incursions dans le passé et le présent afin de se nourrir de l'énergie neurale des humanoïdes... ---- Horde Fek'Ihri ]] Jusqu'en 2409, les Fek'Ihrs n'étaient qu'un mythe klingon. Mais, cette année-là, une horde Fek'Ihr envahit l'Empire Klingon. Les opinions divergent sur l'origine de ces créatures, certains considérant qu'il s'agit des créatures des anciennes légendes, d'autres considérant qu'il s'agit d'une fabrication technologique, probablement d'origine hur'q. ---- Alliance Ferengie L'Alliance Ferengie est gouvernée par le Grand Nagus Rom et maintient des relations amicales avec la Fédération, mais conserve une position neutre dans le conflit qui oppose cette dernière à l'Empire Klingon. De nombreux négociants ferengis font du commerce dans les Quadrants Alpha et Beta, certains ont toutefois choisi d'intégrer Starfleet. ---- Elachis Race non-humanoïde mystérieuse originaire du Quadrant Beta, les Elachis se sont alliés à l'Empire Stellaire Romulien et au Tal Shiar vers 2409. Ils participèrent notamment à l'attaque de colonies romuliennes et rémiennes. Les Elachis utilisaient généralement des sondes et drones automatisées et effectuaient des expériences étranges sur les personnes capturées sur ces mondes. en 2151 dans l'épisode .}} ---- Syndicat d'Orion Puissante organisation criminelle, le Syndicat d'Orion est impliqué dans de nombreux trafics de personnes ou d'armements. En 2394 su Ter'jas Mor, le Syndicat d'Orion a signé un pacte de non-agression et de défense mutuelle avec l'Empire Klingon. ---- Iconiens Ancienne civilisation présumée disparue, les "Démons des Airs et des Ténèbres" réapparaissent pour semer les graines de la discorde entre les puissances du Quadrant Alpha... ---- Autres menaces Image:Crystalline entity.jpg|Entité cristalline Image:Planet killer, remastered.jpg|Machine du Jugement Dernier Image:M 113 Creature.jpg|Vampires de sel Image:Q junior trial.jpg|Q ---- ---- Le jeu Création du personnage ; Les joueurs peuvent incarner plusieurs personnages : * un officier de Starfleet majeure, * un guerrier des Forces de Défense Klingonnes majeure, * ou un survivant romulien "mini"-faction. Chaque faction bénéficie de ressources spécifiques et de missions exclusives. Par la suite, les trames historiques convergent dans le cadre d'une coopération interfaction. Les survivants romuliens, non affiliés à l'Empire Stellaire Romulien, devront, dans le cadre de leur progression au sein de la nouvelle "République Romulienne", faire allégeance soit à la Fédération soit à l'Empire Klingon. Les Romuliens disposent ainsi de ressources exclusives à leur faction, mais bénéficieront également du soutien logistique de la faction alliée. ; Trois classes d'officier sont disponibles : * tacticien couleur rouge : spécialiste en dommages de combat, en furtivité et en tactiques d'escouade. * scientifique couleur bleu : spécialiste en affaiblissement ou incapacité des ennemis, en champs d'énergie permettant de blesser les ennemis ou permettant de soigner et protéger l'équipe contre certains effets. * et ingénieur couleur jaune : spécialiste en survie (buffs et debuffs), en fabrication de générateurs de supports, en démolition et explosifs. Chaque classe dispose ainsi de compétences spécifiques et de compétences communes aux autres classes. ; ; Le joueur peut incarner un mâle ou une femelle (sauf pour certaines espèces). Outre les aspects esthétiques, le sexe n'influe sur aucune caractéristique du personnage. ; Chaque espèce et chaque classe dispose de traits spécifiques permettant d'améliorer les compétences, la résistance, l'attaque, l'endurance, les critiques, etc... Chaque nouveau personnage dispose de quatre traits au départ, dont l'un est requis obligatoirement selon l'espèce choisie, les autres pouvant être choisis par le joueur parmi une sélection de traits disponibles. Évolution du personnage ; Le personnage évolue en grade du rang de Cadet à Amiral de Flotte au sein de Starfleet, du rang de guerrier à Maître Dahar au sein de l'Empire Klingon, et du rang de civil à Amiral de Flotte dans la nouvelle République Romulienne. Pour progresser en grade, le joueur doit obtenir des points de compétence d'officier, en effectuant des missions. Les niveaux acquis permettent de débloquer de nouvelles compétences et aptitudes ou d'obtenir des nouveaux vaisseaux et technologies. ; En effectuant des missions, le joueur gagne simultanément des points de compétences d'officier et des points d'expertise (anciennement points de capacité des officiers de passerelle avant la saison 6). Lorsque le niveau maximum de points de compétences attribuables est atteint, ces points de compétences d'officier sont automatiquement convertis en points d'expertise. Les points d'expertise sont utilisables : * pour améliorer les officiers de passerelle en compétences et en rangs, * pour contribuer à des projets de flotte (à partir de la saison 6), * pour contribuer à des projets de réputation personnelle (à partir de la saison 7). ; A partir de l'extension "Legacy of Romulus", en montant dans les grades, le joueur débloque de nouveaux traits à choisir parmi une sélection de traits généraux, d'espèce ou de classe. Les traits permettant d'améliorer (de manière passive ou activable) les compétences, l'agressivité, les pouvoirs mentaux, la résistance, l'attaque, l'endurance, la perception, les critiques, etc... Le joueur disposait au départ de 4 emplacements de traits (dont 1 obligatoire lié à l'espèce) et gagne un nouvel emplacement à chaque nouveau grade pour un maximum de 10 emplacements au niveau 60. D'autres emplacements de traits sont déblocables par des actions spécifiques. Le joueur dispose de la faculté de changer l'ensemble de ses traits. ; Outre l'évolution en grade, le joueur a également pour objectif de progresser dans différentes catégories de mérites. Les points de mérites par catégorie (CPX) peuvent s'obtenir par le biais de certaines missions spécifiques ou par le système d'affectation des officiers de service. Chaque rang atteint permet de débloquer de nouveaux titres, parfois de nouvelles aptitudes et de nouveaux officiers de service. ; La réussite de certaines missions ou d'une action spécifique débloque différentes récompenses immatérielles : * Des titres ("diplômé de l'Académie", "ambassadeur", "vétéran", ...) peuvent être affichés par le joueur pour s'identifier auprès des autres joueurs. * Les accolades valorisent les accomplissements du joueur. Le nombre de points d'accolades est affiché sur le profil public du joueur. Certaines accolades sont extrêmement bien cachées. ** Accolades de tour de service : Déblocables en montant dans les grades. ** Accolades de mérites : Déblocables en montant dans les rangs des différentes catégories de mérite. ** Accolades d'histoire et d'exploration : Déblocables en réalisant des missions de l'histoire principale, en explorant la Galaxie, ou en défendant la Galaxie. ** Accolades de PVP : Déblocables en effectuant des parties contre les autres joueurs. ** Accolades des évènements : Déblocables en effectuant certains évènements. ** Accolades de connaissances : Déblocables en collectionnant les puces de données historiques "Le chemin vers 2409" ou "L'histoire de Nouveau Romulus", ou en collectant diverses informations historiques. ** Accolades générales : Déblocables en jouant au dabo, en subissant des blessures sur votre vaisseau ou capitaine, en progressant dans les réputations, en développant la recherche et développement, en réalisant certaines actions spécifiques, ... ** Accolades de dommages : Déblocables en infligeant ou subissant des dommages de différents types d'armes. Ces citations confèrent une amélioration des dégâts ou de la résistance vis-à-vis de ce type de dommages. ** Accolades de tués : Déblocables en éliminant un certain nombre de vaisseaux ou officiers d'une faction ennemie précise. Ces citations confèrent une amélioration des dégâts contre cette faction ennemie. ** Accolades de STF Maco et Oméga : Déblocables en réalisant des missions de forces spéciales contre les Borgs. Ces missions en équipe, plus ou moins dures, nécessitent généralement une coordination des participants, notamment pour atteindre les objectifs optionnels. * Des trophées peuvent récompenser une action héroïque lors d'un évènement. Ces derniers sont souvent difficiles à obtenir. En effet, certains trophées nécessitent d'arriver premier lors d'un évènement ou nécessitent une grande quantité de ressources. Les trophées peuvent être mis en valeur à bord du vaisseau. ; : Les personnages disposent de nombreuses options physiques (taille, poids, physionomie, coiffure...) et vestimentaires. Certaines options complémentaires sont à acquérir au C-Store et d'autres sont à débloquer en réalisant certaines actions. ; :Depuis la saison 7, lorsque le personnage atteint le grade niveau 50, plusieurs systèmes de réputation lui sont ouverts pour continuer à progresser. En réalisant des missions appropriées, le joueur obtient des "gages" de réputation. Le joueur peut enclencher plusieurs projets de réputation spécifiques (selon les projets disponibles), chaque projet nécessitant un certain nombre de ces gages de réputation et d'autres items particuliers. Une fois le projet complété intégralement, et après un certain temps défini (instantané ou plusieurs heures), le joueur obtient de l'équipement et/ou de l'expérience permettant de monter les niveaux de réputation. Au fur et à mesure des niveaux de réputation, le joueur débloque ainsi de nouvelles aptitudes et de nouveaux projets d'équipements exclusifs. * Réputation romulienne : Depuis la saison 7, des "gages romuliens" sont octroyés pour la réalisation d'actions spécifiques pour aider les colons Romuliens de Nouveau Romulus et les rebelles Rémiens, notamment en réalisant des missions terrestres sur la zone de Nouveau Romulus ou des missions spatiales dans le bloc secteur Tau Dewa. * Réputation Oméga : Depuis la saison 7, des "gages Oméga" sont octroyés pour la réalisation d'actions spécifiques contre les Borgs au sein de la Force Oméga (notamment les STF, la zone d'invasion de Defera et les alertes générales borgs). * Réputation Évènements : Depuis le milieu de la saison 7, à certaines occasions, des évènements (invasion miroir, catastrophe cristalline, évènements hivernaux et estivaux, évènements anniversaires, ...) sont disponibles pendant une période déterminée. Durant ces évènements, les joueurs (même ceux de niveaux inférieurs à 50) peuvent gagner des items exclusifs permettant de réaliser des projets spécifiques de réputation évènementielle (pour gagner des vaisseaux, des items exclusifs, des officiers, du dilithium, des gages supplémentaires, ...). * Réputation Nukara : A partir de l'extension "Legacy of Romulus", des "gages Nukara" sont octroyés pour la réalisation d'actions spécifiques contre les Tholiens au sein de la Strikeforce Nukara (notamment la zone d'aventure de Nukara et certaines missions PVE). * Réputation Dyson : A partir de la saison 8, des "gages Dyson" sont octroyés pour la réalisation d'actions spécifiques dans la Sphère de Dyson, dans le cadre du Commandement interarmées de Dyson. * Réputation ondine: A partir de la saison 9, des "gages ondines" sont octroyés pour la réalisation d'actions spécifiques contre les Ondines, dans le cadre du 8472 Counter-Command, au sein de la zone de combat spatiale de la Sphère de Dyson, ainsi que dans diverses missions PVE terrestres et spatiales. * Réputation Alliance Delta: A partir de l'extension Delta Rising, des "gages Delta" sont octroyés pour la réalisation d'actions spécifiques dans le Quadrant Delta (patrouilles et missions, zone de combat de Kobali Prime, certains PVE terrestres et spatiaux), dans le cadre de l'Alliance Delta. Lors des saisons 7 et 8, le personnage gagnait automatiquement à chaque tier de réputation (romulienne, Oméga, Nukara et Dyson), soit une aptitude terrestre soit une aptitude spatiale supplémentaire à choisir pour les tiers 1 à 4, puis un pouvoir spécial au tier 5. A partir de la saison 9, le système a été revu pour favoriser le développement de nouvelles réputations dans le futur : les aptitudes (mises à jour en conséquence) obtenues à chaque tier de réputation doivent désormais être sélectionnées en tant que trait de réputation, le personnage disposant désormais de 4 emplacements de traits spatiaux passifs, de 4 emplacements de traits terrestres passifs et 4 emplacements de pouvoirs actifs. ---- Officiers de passerelle Le capitaine est secondé par des officiers de passerelle, qui vont contribuer au succès de la mission au sol ou dans l'espace. Au fil du jeu, le commandant reçoit des candidatures d'officiers qui souhaitent rejoindre l'équipage (par le biais de missions, par les affectations des officiers de service, à l'échange, au service de recrutement, ou grâce au statut d'abonnés, ...) Le joueur peut décider d'intégrer le candidat officier à l'équipage de passerelle, rejeter sa candidature, le mettre en attente, l'échanger, ou lui demander d'enseigner une de ses compétences à un autre officier. ; ; Comme le personnage principal, les officiers de passerelle sont affiliés à une classe spécifique : ingénieur, scientifique, tacticien. Depuis l'extension Delta Rising, certains officiers disposent également d'une spécialisation, en plus des classes habituelles : * Les officiers de renseignement (Intelligence) disposent de traits et de compétences spécifiques. Leurs compétences spatiales ne sont utilisables que sur les vaisseaux T6 disposant d'une station adéquate, leurs compétences spéciales de terrains sont, par contre, utilisables de manière normale. ; Les officiers de passerelle disposent de quatre traits (attributs généralement passifs, majoritairement terrestres) spécifiques à leur espèce. Selon la rareté de l'officier de passerelle, ces traits peuvent être supérieurs à la normale : ::Commun (blanc) : 2 traits élémentaires et 2 traits standards ::Peu commun (vert) : 1 trait élémentaire et 3 traits standards ::Rare (bleu) : 1 trait élémentaire, 2 traits standards et 1 trait supérieur (ou 1 trait spatial) ::Très rare (violet) : 2 traits standards, 2 traits supérieurs (ou 1 trait supérieur et 1 trait spatial) ; A chaque rang, les officiers de passerelle débloquent une nouvelle compétence terrestre et une nouvelle compétence spatiale (au grade de compétence 1). Les points d'expertise permettent d'améliorer ces grades de compétences de 1 à 9 (8 améliorations possibles par compétence). Suivant le nombre de points d'expertise investis dans un officier de passerelle, celui-ci peut monter en rang (d'Enseigne à Commander) - à un niveau inférieur à celui du personnage joueur - et ainsi acquérir de nouvelles compétences. Les compétences actuelles de l'officier peuvent être remplacées par entraînement auprès d'un officier instructeur, auprès du personnage joueur ou auprès d'un autre officier de passerelle. ; Les officiers de passerelle peuvent être customisés de la même manière que le capitaine (avec quelques restrictions toutefois), y compris pour les renommer. ; Pour les missions terrestres, le capitaine joueur est parfois amené à emmener 1 à 4 officiers de passerelle, qu'il choisit parmi ses officiers disponibles. Pour les missions spatiales, les officiers de passerelle choisis par le capitaine sont amenés à contrôler les différentes stations du vaisseau, permettant ainsi d'utiliser leurs compétences et traits dans l'espace. ---- Officiers de service Les autres membres d'équipage sont également mis à contribution pour effectuer des missions complémentaires. ; Les officiers de service peuvent être acquis dans le cadre de l'évolution normale du personnage, par certaines missions du capitaine, par certaines affectations du personnel de service, par certains achats (en crédits à l'échange, en dilithium, au C-Store, ou en ressources particulières), ou par le biais de promotions spéciales. Le joueur peut détenir jusqu'à 500 officiers de service. ; Il existe une large gamme d'officiers de service et de civils. Ces personnages sont matérialisés par une simple image et sont caractérisés par : * leur nom * leur espèce * leur niveau de rareté, garantissant une meilleure possibilité de réussite de l'affectation * leur rang * leur département (tactique, sécurité, ingénierie, opérations, sciences, médical, civil) * leur spécialisation (officier de sécurité, géologue, botaniste, médecin, ingénieur de fabrication, barman, chef cuisinier, amuseur, etc...) * leurs traits plus ou moins recherchés (sympathique, travail d'équipe, logique, têtu, arrogant, etc...) * leurs éventuelles capacités spéciales : Certains officiers de service offrent un avantage particulier aux équipes de terrain ou dans l'espace (diminution de temps de recharge, escorte ou tourelle supplémentaire, amélioration d'une compétence, augmentation de dégâts contre une faction, etc...). ; Les officiers de services sont disponibles dans une large gamme d'espèces. Outre les races déjà disponibles en qualité en qualité de choix de personnage jouable ou en qualité d'officiers de passerelle, les espèces suivantes sont notamment disponibles : Acamarien, Amélioré, androïde, Breen, Cardassien, Chasseur, Déféri, Deltan, Dosi, El-Aurien, Exocomp, Hirogène, Horta, Jem'Hadar, Karemma, Paradan, photonique, Suliban, Terran, Tholien, Tosk, Vorta, Voth, Wadi, Xindi-Aquatique, Xindi-Arboricole, Xindi-Insectoïde, Xindi-Primate, Xindi-Reptilien, Yridien ; Les officiers disposant de capacités spéciales peuvent être sélectionnés pour assister de manière permanente les équipes de terrain ou l'équipe de passerelle, en fournissant un soutien logistique et/ou technique. Au maximum, seuls cinq officiers peuvent ainsi être sélectionnés pour l'assistance spatiale et cinq autres pour l'assistance terrestre (des emplacements supplémentaires sont déblocables). ; Chaque projet d'affectation nécessite un certain nombre de ressources et l'affectation d'un ou plusieurs membres d'équipage. Le capitaine sélectionne les projets d'affectation qu'il souhaite ordonner, dans la limite de 20 projets maximum (des affectations supplémentaires peuvent être débloquées). Les projets sont caractérisés par : * différents niveaux de risques (aucun, bas, moyen, élevé, extrême) : En fonction du risque, l'échec ou le désastre peut conduire à la blessure des officiers impliqués (indisponibilité temporaire) ou à leur disparition totale. * différents niveaux de rareté, influant sur les récompenses. * parfois différentes ressources nécessaires pour effectuer la mission. * différents rangs, spécialisations ou traits requis pour réaliser la mission ou améliorer son succès. * différents traits non recommandés qui conduiront à une augmentation du risque d'échec ou de désastre. * une certaine durée de projet allant de quelques secondes à plusieurs jours. Outre les projets d'affectations généraux, chaque faction dispose d'affectations spécifiques reflétant sa culture, les officiers de la Fédération étant plutôt axés sur la diplomatie (affectations diplomatiques, discipliner un membre d'équipage, analyses biochimiques, ...) et les officiers de l'Empire Klingon plutôt axés sur la piraterie (raids sur une colonie, exécuter les mutins, armes biologiques, ...) Avant de lancer l'affectation, le joueur peut constater immédiatement, selon les officiers sélectionnés, quelle sera la probabilité de réussite, de succès critique, d'échec ou de désastre. Lorsque la mission est lancée et achevée, les récompenses peuvent se matérialiser par des points de compétence, certaines ressources acquises, des points de mérites par catégorie, de nouveaux officiers de service ou de passerelle, de nouveaux équipements, etc... Les affectations disponibles peuvent varier selon la zone de l'espace dans lequel se trouve le vaisseau. Par ailleurs, il existe certaines affectations en chaîne, nécessitant d'effectuer plusieurs missions successives, celles-ci offrant généralement des récompenses plus importantes. ; Les membres du personnel de service peuvent également être 'transférés' à la flotte (contributions), dans le cadre des projets de développement des installations de flotte. ---- Autres personnages non joueurs :''Voir : liste des personnages de STO'' ---- Vaisseaux et équipements spatiaux Chaque personnage peut débloquer de nombreux vaisseaux spatiaux et navettes. Cependant, de manière pratique, le personnage ne sélectionne qu'un vaisseau spatial comme actif, ainsi qu'une navette. Tous les autres véhicules spatiaux sont placés en réserve, mais le nombre d'emplacements de véhicules est limité (des emplacements supplémentaires sont obtenus selon les formules d'abonnement, selon l'évolution du personnage dans les niveaux, ou par l'achat au C-Store). ; * Standard (T1 à T5) : Vaisseaux accessibles aux chantiers spatiaux contre des jetons de réquisition de niveau, contre du dilithium ou pour certaines versions uniques contre des zens sur le C-Store. * Refit (T1 à T4) : Vaisseaux accessibles contre des zens, ils disposent de statistiques supérieures à leurs variantes standards, et débloquent des options de costumes spéciaux, une arme spéciale ou une console universelle. Ils sont du même Tier que leur équivalents standards. * Retrofit (T5) : Vaisseaux supérieurs accessibles contre des zens ou contre une grande quantité de crédits de flotte, ils disposent également d'une console universelle spéciale. * Vaisseau de flotte (T5) : Vaisseaux supérieurs accessibles contre des crédits de flotte et des modules de vaisseaux de flotte (achetables sur le C-Store), ils ne disposent pas de consoles spéciales, mais disposent généralement d'une meilleure coque et de meilleurs boucliers, ainsi qu'un emplacement de console supplémentaire. ; Il existe de nombreux types de vaisseaux jouables par les membres d'une faction, que le joueur sélectionne en fonction de son niveau, de sa manière de jouer (tank, DPS, réparateur), ... :''Voir : Liste des vaisseaux jouables de STO'' Outre les vaisseaux jouables, de nombreux vaisseaux (PNJ) peuvent être rencontrés dans la Galaxie et peuvent servir de contacts dans les missions, de vendeurs, d'ennemis ou d'alliés en combat spatial, ou de simples bâtiments voyageant dans l'espace. File:excalibur.jpg|classe Excalibur File:Sto 122209 cruiser bg.jpg|classe Emissary File:Ship-art-01.jpg|classe Oslo File:Vigilant.jpg|classe Vigilant File:Sto_122209_escort_bg.jpg|classe Dervish File:Discovery.jpg|classe Discovery File:Sto_122209_science_bg.jpg|classe Destiny File:Nx91001.jpg|classe Noble File:Galaxy_X.jpg|classe Galaxy X File:Type-VII-Commercial-Laboratory.jpg|Laboratoire commercial de type VII File:Raptor.jpg| File:Star Trek Online KoQuv class ship.jpg|classe Vo'Quv File:Star Trek Online classified ship.jpg|IRW Narada ; * Boucliers : Première ligne de défense du vaisseau, quatre barrières énergétiques sont répartis sur les 4 côtés (avant, arrière, bâbord, tribord). Chaque bouclier est défini par une capacité d'encaissement plus ou moins élevée, un taux de régénération plus ou moins efficace, un éventuel pourcentage d'intégration (dommages directs à la coque) et un éventuel pourcentage d'absorption (dommages négligés). * Coque : Structure physique du vaisseau. Une fois que les boucliers sont drainés sur l'un des côtés, tous les dommages subis diminuent immédiatement la structure de la coque. A 0 %, le vaisseau est détruit. * Chance de critique : Probabilité d'infliger des dommages critiques. * Sévérité de critique : Dommages supplémentaires infligés lors d'un coup critique. * Équipage : Nombre maximal de membres d'équipage (hors passerelle) pouvant servir sur le vaisseau. Cela affecte notamment la rapidité de réparation et les situations d'abordage. Suite aux attaques, une partie de l'équipage peut être blessée ou décédée, réduisant ainsi les chances de succès. Le degré de récupération de l'équipage détermine le nombre de membres d'équipage qui réintègre son poste à chaque seconde. * Inertie : Manœuvrabilité du vaisseau. Les croiseurs ont un faible degré d'inertie et sont donc lents à virer de bord. Au contraire, les escorteurs ont un haut degré d'inertie et sont donc extrêmement manœuvrables. Les vaisseaux scientifiques disposent d'un degré d'inertie moyen. * Résistances : Pourcentage de résistance contre certains types de dommages. * Senseurs : Tous les vaisseaux disposent de senseurs permettant de détecter la position des anomalies spatiales et des objectifs suivants. * Puissance : 200 points de puissance (de base) sont répartis dans 4 sous-systèmes, à la convenance du joueur (minimum 25). Une puissance de 50 correspond à l'efficacité normale (100%) du sous-système. La régénération de puissance et le transfert de puissance d'un sous-système à un autre est gérée par le système EPS. ** Puissance des armements : Le niveau de puissance des armes affecte le DPS des armes à énergie et certaines compétences. ** Puissance des moteurs : Le niveau de puissance des moteurs modifie la vitesse du vaisseau. ** Puissance des boucliers : La puissance des boucliers contrôle l'efficacité de la régénération des boucliers. ** Puissance des auxiliaires : La puissance des auxiliaires affecte les compétences scientifiques, la perception et éventuellement la capacité d'occultation du vaisseau. ; Chaque vaisseau ou navette est équipé de plusieurs emplacements techniques : * Plusieurs armes à l'avant * Un déflecteur * Un module d'impulsion * Un noyau de distorsion ou un noyau de singularité * Un générateur de bouclier * Une ou plusieurs armes à l'arrière * Plusieurs dispositifs particuliers * Une ou plusieurs consoles d'ingénierie * Une ou plusieurs consoles scientifiques * Une ou plusieurs consoles tactiques * Éventuellement des hangars supplémentaires ; :Une large gamme d'armements spatiaux est disponible dans le jeu. Ces armes diffèrent par des angles de tir plus ou moins restreints (influant sur le DPS), des cadences de tirs propres et des types d'énergie spécifiques (phaser, disrupteur, plasma, tetryon, polaron, antiproton pour les armes à énergie / photon, quantique, plasma, transphasique, chroniton, tricobalt, Hargh'peng pour les armes kinétiques) dont les effets sont différents : ::Phaser : 2,5% de chance de désactiver un sous-système au hasard ::Disrupteur : 2,5% de chance de baisser la résistance aux dommages de la cible de 10% pendant 15 secondes ::Plasma : 2,5% de chance de chance d'appliquer des dommages à longue durée ::Polaron : 2,5% de chance de réduire tous les sous-systèmes ennemis de 25 points de puissance ::Tetryon : 2,5% de chance d'infliger des dommages additionnels aux boucliers ::Antiproton : +20% de sévérité de critique ::Des versions hybrides existent également avec d'autres effets spécifiques ::Photonique : 50% de chance -20 membres d'équipage disponibles ::Quantique : 10% de chance -10 membres d'équipage vivant ::Plasmique : Chance d'appliquer des dommages de feu à la structure pendant 10 secondes ::Transphasique : Amélioration de la pénétration des boucliers ::Chroniton : -100% vitesse de vol et de virage pendant 10 secondes ::Tricobalt : Désactivation de cibles pendant 2 secondes ::Hargh'peng : Dommages de radiation à la structure pendant 15 secondes * Armes à faisceaux énergétiques (plus efficaces contre les boucliers ennemis) ** Faisceaux d'énergie (250°) ** Banque de faisceaux doubles (90° proue) * Canons énergétiques (efficacité égale contre les boucliers et la coque du vaisseau ennemi) ** Doubles canons (45° proue) ** Doubles canons lourds (45° proue) ** Quad canons (45° proue) ** Canons (180° proue) ** Tourelles (360°) * Armes kinétiques (plus efficaces contre la coque du vaisseau ennemi) ** Lanceur de torpilles (90°) ** Missiles (180°) ** Lanceur de mines ; :Les moteurs à impulsion déterminent la vitesse normale en vol du vaisseau, ainsi que la vitesse de rotation et d'impulsion complète. :Il existe plusieurs types de moteurs à impulsion, qui se différencient par : :* l'efficience à de faibles ou hauts niveaux de puissance, :* la vitesse de vol et la manœuvrabilité, :* les bonus éventuels accordés aux autres niveaux de puissance :* les éventuelles capacités de set. ; :Introduit dans l'extension "Legacy of Romulus", le moteur de distorsion détermine la vitesse de distorsion maximale dans le secteur spatial et peuvent fournir des bonus d'efficience aux sous-systèmes et/ou des capacités particulières. :Les vaisseaux de Starfleet ou des FDK utilisent l'énergie produite par la réaction matière/antimatière, alors que les vaisseaux romuliens exploitent l'énergie produite par une singularité. ; :Les boucliers protègent le vaisseau des attaques énergétiques. Les différents types de générateurs de boucliers se distinguent : :* selon la capacité d'encaissement du bouclier :* selon le niveau de régénération des boucliers :* selon leur éventuel pourcentage d'intégration (dommages directs à la coque) et leur éventuel pourcentage d'absorption (dommages négligés) :* selon d'éventuels bonus à la puissance, à la résistance, aux compétences, ... ; :Les différents types de déflecteurs accordent une amélioration à une ou plusieurs compétences liés aux champs déflecteurs, aux senseurs et aux émetteurs d'un vaisseau : contre-mesures, capacités de flux, générateur gravitationnel, amortisseurs inertiels, générateurs de particules, insulateurs de puissance, senseurs, émetteurs de boucliers, systèmes de bouclier, furtivité, intégrité structurelle, décompilateur subspatial ; * Batteries : Consommables permettant de restaurer de la puissance à un ou plusieurs sous-systèmes. * Surplus de deutérium : Consommables permettant d'accélérer la vitesse de vol et de virage * Holoémetteurs : Modification temporaire de l'apparence d'un vaisseau * Satellites tourelles : Dispositif déployable d'armement * Compagnons : Des navettes et créatures spatiales peuvent vous suivre hors des combats * Autres dispositifs spéciaux : Certains dispositifs peuvent également être équipés avec des effets variables ; :Les consoles permettent d'augmenter ou d'améliorer les systèmes du vaisseau. :* Les consoles tactiques permettent d'améliorer les dommages des différents types d'armes ou des différents types de dommages énergétiques ou cinétiques. :* Les consoles scientifiques permettent d'améliorer certaines compétences scientifiques, notamment les contre-mesures, la furtivité, les senseurs, la génération de menace, ... et permettent également d'améliorer la capacité des boucliers, la régénération des boucliers, la restauration de la coque ou la remise en état des membres d'équipage blessés. :* Les consoles d'ingénierie permettent d'augmenter la puissance d'un sous-système, d'améliorer la résistance à un ou plusieurs types de dommages énergétiques ou cinétiques, d'améliorer le transfert EPS de puissance, d'accélérer la réparation de la coque, d'améliorer la vitesse de rotation du vaisseau ou d'améliorer la résistance de l'équipage. :* Les consoles universelles ; :Certains vaisseaux peuvent déployer des chasseurs, drones ou navettes qui participeront au combat. ; :Chaque vaisseau dispose de 3 à 5 stations (1-2 pour les navettes) dans des configurations différentes selon le type de vaisseau : De manière générale, les escorteurs ont plus de stations tactiques, les vaisseaux scientifiques privilégient les stations scientifiques, les croiseurs disposent de plus de stations d'ingénierie. Certains vaisseaux disposent, par ailleurs, d'une ou plusieurs stations universelles (pouvant être utilisées par n'importe quel officier). :Le joueur doit assigner des officiers de passerelle aux différentes stations correspondant à leurs classes, afin de pouvoir bénéficier de leurs compétences spatiales. Chaque station est toutefois limitée par un grade : Une station tactique de niveau enseigne peut être utilisée par un Commander tactique, mais celui-ci ne pourra activer que ses compétences du niveau enseigne. Une station scientifique de niveau Commander peut être utilisée par un Lieutenant scientifique, mais celui-ci ne pourra activer que ses compétences actuelles de lieutenant. ; * Mark : La plupart des équipements spatiaux a un niveau d'équipement classé de Mk I à Mk XII. Chaque Mark supplémentaire apporte une amélioration de l'équipement. Le joueur débloque la possibilité d'utiliser des équipements d'un certain niveau en progressant dans les grades. Certains équipements sont marqués avec le signe infini, qui indique que l'équipement s'adapte avec le grade du joueur. * Qualité : Les équipements peuvent avoir une qualité commune, peu commune (1 modificateur), rare (deux modificateurs), très rare (3 modificateurs), voire ultra rare (4 modificateurs). Les modificateurs permettent d'augmenter la capacité de l'équipement, les probabilités ou effets de critiques, la régénération de l'équipement, la résistance à un type de dommages, des dommages supplémentaires, etc... * Set : Certains équipements peuvent être combinés ensemble pour former un set prédéfini de 2 à 5 pièces, ce qui confère des bonus supplémentaires. ; :Le joueur peut modifier, de manière limitée, certains éléments de la structure de son vaisseau, en adaptant des modules des différentes classes similaires disponibles. Il peut également modifier la couleur et les motifs du vaisseaux et adopter différentes configurations de fenêtres. Il est aussi possible de sélectionner la passerelle de son choix parmi une gamme de passerelles disponibles (des passerelles supplémentaires sont également disponibles sur le C-Store ou déblocables par d'autres moyens). Le joueur peut également nommer son vaisseau à sa convenance (sous réserve des noms insultants ou des noms bloqués comme "Enterprise"), lui donner un autre numéro de registre (dans une fourchette déterminée), et éventuellement changer le préfixe (U.S.S.) ou le suffixe (NCC, NX...). ; :Le joueur peut visiter la passerelle et éventuellement certains ponts de son vaisseau ou de sa navette, où certains de ses officiers de passerelle et d'autres membres d'équipage s'affairent à leurs tâches respectives. Le joueur peut également afficher ses trophées et inviter d'autres joueurs à bord. Certains membres d'équipage (barman, conseiller, chef, médecin, officier scientifique, tacticien, ingénieur, officier des opérations, ...) permettent de lancer des affectations spécifiques d'officiers de service. ---- Équipements terrestres Chaque personnage (joueur et officiers de passerelle) dispose de plusieurs emplacements : * Un bouclier personnel * Une armure * Un kit (joueur uniquement) * Une arme (officiers de passerelle) ou deux armes (joueur uniquement) * Quatre dispositifs personnels Il est possible d'activer ou de désactiver les visuels des armures, des kits et des armes sur chaque personnage. Le personnage dispose aussi d'un tricordeur afin de localiser la position des anomalies terrestres et des objectifs suivants. Il dispose également d'un équipement médical permettant de 'ressusciter' ses compagnons. ; : Une large gamme d'armements est disponible dans le jeu : * Armes de mêlée : ** Bat'leth klingon et réplique de l'Epée de Kahless ** Epée Tegolar Nausicaane ** Tsunkatse Falchion ** Lirpa vulcaine ** Fouet énergétique ferengi ** Epée cristalline tholienne ::Les armes de mêlée provoquent des dommages qui passent les boucliers personnels (80 % des dommages directs sur la cible). Dans la même catégorie de dommages, on peut inclure les armes à distance utilisées au corps à corps (coup de crosse...) ainsi que les capacités d'arts martiaux et les pouvoirs mentaux (pincement neural vulcain, ...) * Armes à distance générales : ** Pistolet à compression ** Pistolet double ** Pistolet paralysant ** Pistolet à faisceau élargi ** Fusil automatique ** Fusil à faisceau haute densité ** Fusil de tir embusqué ** Fusil à faisceau divisé ** Minipistolet d'assaut ** Arme d'assaut à explosion ** Arme d'assaut à onde spirale ::Ces armes à distance diffèrent par des portées de tir différentes, par des modes de tir particuliers (un ou plusieurs ennemis affectés), par des dommages supplémentaires ou des affaiblissements/incapacités affectant les ennemis. ::Chaque arme peut infliger des types dommages spécifiques dont les effets sont différents : :: Phaser : 2,5% de chance d'appliquer +2 en étourdissement et -50% en course :: Disrupteur : 2,5% de chance de réduite de -10 toutes les résistances pendant 10 secondes :: Plasma : 2,5% de chance de provoquer des dommages supplémentaires de plasma :: Tetryon : 2,5% de chance de diminuer les boucliers personnels :: Polaron : 2,5% de Chance de provoquer une malfonction d'armes pendant 5 secondes :: Antiproton : +20 de sévérité de critique * Armes à distance spéciales : Certaines armes sont spéciales ou uniques et confèrent des capacités particulières (dommages de froid, ...) ; : Les kits sont des items d'inventaire permettant au personnage principal d'utiliser plusieurs compétences de la profession (lancement de grenades, escorte de soutien, fabrication de tourelles, guérison, ...). * Kits scientifiques * Kits d'ingénierie * Kits tactiques ; : Les armures fournissent une résistance à divers types de dommages. * Armures énergétiques * Armures physiques * Armures utilitaires * Combinaison environnementale : Combinaison permettant de survivre dans l'espace ou dans des environnements extrêmement hostiles. ; : Les boucliers procurent une protection en absorbant une partie des dommages énergétiques et/ou physiques. Ils se régénèrent au bout de quelques secondes. ; : De nombreux familiers peuvent être convoqués par le joueur en dehors et/ou pendant les combats, notamment : * Araignées * Canidés d'Alfa-117 * Epohhs (de multiples variations de ces petits animaux originaires de Nouveau Romulus peuvent être acquis) * Exocomps * Hortas * Khellids (de multiples variations de ces petits insectes originaires de Virinat) * Mugatos et Gumatos * Raptors voths * Sehlats * Targs * Tribules (une grande variété de tribules a été développée, ces créatures se reproduisent rapidement en consommant les nourritures et breuvages à proximité dans l'inventaire) ; : Les consommables sont des items procurant un avantage temporaire. * Nourriture et boissons : Il existe de nombreux mets et breuvages, procurant une amélioration temporaire (points de vie, résistance, ...). Ces consommables sont également utilisés dans le processus de procréation des tribules, ainsi que dans certains projets de flotte ou dans certaines missions. * Hyposprays : Les hypos (petits, moyens ou grands) permettent de récupérer rapidement des points de santé. * Cellules de puissance : Les cellules de puissances (petites, moyennes ou grandes) procurent une amélioration temporaire des dommages énergétiques ou permettent d'annuler une défaillance des armements. * Charges de boucliers : Ces charges (petites, moyennes ou grandes) procurent une régénération des boucliers. * Régénérateurs : Les régénérateurs (mineurs, majeurs ou critiques) permettent de soigner un officier. * Consommables spéciaux ; : Divers équipements aux fonctions spécifiques peuvent être également acquis dans le jeu. ; : * Mark : La plupart des équipements personnels a un niveau d'équipement classé de Mk I à Mk XII. Chaque Mark supplémentaire apporte une amélioration de l'équipement. Le joueur débloque la possibilité d'utiliser des équipements d'un certain niveau en progressant dans les grades. Certains équipements sont marqués avec le signe infini, qui indique que l'équipement s'adapte avec le grade du joueur. * Qualité : Les équipements peuvent avoir une qualité commune, peu commune (1 modificateur), rare (deux modificateurs), très rare (3 modificateurs), voire ultra rare (4 modificateurs). Les modificateurs permettent d'augmenter la capacité de l'équipement, les probabilités ou effets de critiques, la régénération de l'équipement, la résistance à un type de dommages, des dommages supplémentaires, etc... * Set : Certains équipements peuvent être combinés ensemble pour former un set prédéfini de 2 ou 3 pièces, ce qui confère des bonus supplémentaires. ---- Économie, échange et Cryptic Store Devises Outre les items que le personnage obtient par réquisition, ou en récompense de missions et affectations, le personnage peut acquérir d'autres items par le biais de diverses monnaies d'échange : * : Certains items peuvent être acquis ou vendus auprès de divers officiers de réquisition et commerçants, moyennant des "crédits". Ceux-ci sont également la monnaie utilisée dans le système d'échange entre joueurs. * : De nombreux items de qualité supérieure et de nombreux projets (flotte, réputation) requièrent une certaine quantité de "dilithium raffiné". Le joueur peut obtenir, par le biais de diverses missions et affectations, du "minerai de dilithium", que le personnage doit faire raffiner. Les développeurs ont intégré un cap maximal de raffinement par jour. * : Le personnage peut gagner du latinium en jouant au dabo ou par le biais d'affectations d'officiers de service. Ce latinium permet d'acquérir des items particuliers et des trophées. * : Des "cristaux lobi" sont offerts dans certains packs du cryptic store. Certaines missions octroient également temporairement des cristaux lobi. Ces cristaux permettent d'acquérir des objets spécifiques auprès du Consortium des cristaux lobi. * : En contribuant à l'évolution de la flotte, le personnage obtient des "crédits de flotte" qu'il peut échanger contre des items (de qualité supérieure) au sein des boutiques de la flotte. Liaison Certains items sont définitivement liés au personnage, au compte ou à l'équipe, soit au moment de l'acquisition, soit au moment de leur première utilisation. En effet, ces items (définis par les développeurs) sont souvent de qualité supérieure ou requièrent une implication personnelle active du personnage ou du joueur. Les objets liés peuvent toutefois être mis au rebut ou vendus auprès des commerçants contre des crédits. Banque Chaque personnage dispose d'une "banque" personnelle où ses items peuvent être stockés hors de son inventaire actuel limité. Une "banque de compte" existe également afin de procurer des espaces de stockage supplémentaires et afin de faciliter l'échange d'items (non-liés au personnage) entre les différents personnages du même joueur. Une "banque de flotte" existe également afin de faciliter l'échange d'items (non-liés) entre les joueurs de la flotte. Le joueur peut accéder à ces banques par le biais de diverses bornes spécifiques. Echange Les items (non liés) du jeu peuvent être échangés contre des crédits avec les autres joueurs par les bornes d'"échange". Les vendeurs proposent ainsi des objets dans le système d'échange à un prix qu'ils déterminent et les autres joueurs peuvent consulter les offres disponibles et le cas échéant, acquérir les items qui l'intéressent en payant le nombre de crédits demandés. Courrier Outre les aspects sociaux des mails, le "courrier" permet également d'envoyer des items entre personnages et entre joueurs. Des bornes spécifiques permettent de récupérer les items ainsi envoyés. Cryptic Store Le "Cryptic Store" propose des articles et services en échange de "points zen". Ces points zen peuvent être obtenus : * soit par achat contre de l'argent réel (dollars/euros) sur le site internet officiel (les points zen étant utilisables sur les autres jeux développés par la firme) * soit en échangeant du dilithium raffiné contre des points zen par le biais d'un système d'offre/demande entre joueurs - le joueur étant donc ainsi capable d'acquérir ces articles et services sans payer (cependant cela nécessite plus de temps et d'énergie), * soit par le biais de promotions et concours spécifiques organisés par la firme. Parmi les articles et services disponibles au C-Store figurent notamment : * Espèces jouables exclusives (pour le compte selon la faction) * Emplacements supplémentaires de personnages joueurs (pour le compte) * Compagnons (pour un personnage uniquement) * Officiers de passerelle très recherchés (pour un personnage uniquement) * Emplacements d'officiers de passerelle supplémentaires (pour un personnage uniquement) * Pack d'officiers de service (pour un personnage uniquement) * Augmentation de la limite d'officiers de service (pour un personnage uniquement) * Boosts de points d'expérience (pour un personnage uniquement) * Jetons de renommage, de respécialisation des compétences ou des traits (pour un personnage uniquement) * Emplacements supplémentaires d'inventaires ou de banque (pour un personnage uniquement) * Equipements inédits (pour un personnage uniquement) * Costumes exclusifs (pour le compte selon la faction) * Emplacements de costumes supplémentaires (pour un personnage uniquement) * Vaisseaux particuliers (pour tous les personnages de la faction) * Passerelles de vaisseaux (pour tous les personnages de la faction) * Options de customisation du vaisseau (pour tous les personnages de la faction) * Emplacements de vaisseaux supplémentaires (pour un personnage uniquement) * Pack (bundles) regroupant plusieurs articles et services pour un prix réduit (pour le compte selon la faction) * Clés de coffre-forts (non-liés) : Le joueur acquiert différents coffre-forts thématiques au cours de ses missions. Ceux-ci peuvent s'ouvrir avec des clés du C-store et contiennent des articles spéciaux. Lorsque le joueur ouvre le coffre, il obtient aléatoirement un item, il existe un très faible pourcentage d'obtention d'un vaisseau supérieur en rapport avec le thème du coffre. Artisanat Le personnage est capable de fabriquer certains items sur Memory Alpha par le biais d'un système d'artisanat requérant différents composants à trouver ou à acheter (schématiques, échantillons de données, traces de particules). Chaque item fabriqué de la sorte permet d'augmenter le niveau d'artisanat du joueur, qui débloque ainsi, au fur et à mesure, de nouvelles possibilités d'items plus évolués à fabriquer. ---- Galaxie Dans le jeu, la carte de la Galaxie est divisée en blocs secteurs comprenant un ou plusieurs secteurs. Chaque secteur contient des entrées vers différents systèmes ou installations. La carte se concentre sur les secteurs du Quadrant Alpha et du Quadrant Beta. Des missions peuvent, cependant, emmener le joueur vers le Quadrant Gamma (grâce au vortex bajoran) ou vers le Quadrant Delta (passerelle vers la Sphère de Dyson de Solanae). * : ** Secteur vulcain : système vulcain (Vulcain), système de Sol (Terre, Earth Spacedock, Académie de Starfleet), système andorien (Andoria), système Wolf (Wolf 359), système Kei, système Beytan, système P'Jem (P'Jem), système Pellme, système Pico, système Bhea, amas Delta Volanis ** Secteur Orion : système Reytan, système Lackey, système Kinjer, système Una, base stellaire 24 ** Secteur Risa : système Omar, système Tazi, système Risa (Risa), système Koolhaas, système Donia, système Imaga, système Bomari, conduit de transdistorsion vers Gamma Orionis * : ** Secteur Argelius : système Europani, système Ruben, système Tostig, système Xleen, système Argelius ** Secteur Celes : Bras Arucanis, système Maro, système Celes (base stellaire 114, nébuleuse Celes), système Veela, système Hana, système Zenik, système Watran, système Mandel, système Regulus ** Secteur Kassae : système Ayala, système Cernan, système Dace, système Kassae, système Sardah, système Servin, Briar Patch * : ** Secteur Xarantine : système Danteri, système Honod, système Kern, système laurentien, système Seedea, système Trimble, système Xarantine, amas Hromi ** Secteur Hromi : système Gateway, système JFS47, système Veyga, système Kalferi, système Korvat, système Maiewski ** Secteur Mempa : système Ceron, système Eriksson, système H'atoria, système Lilitu, système M'rade, système Vesper, système Vor * : ** Secteur Qo'noS : système Ghuh'woq, système Hedon, système Nawlogh, système No'mat, système Qay'ghun, système Qo'noS (Qo'noS), système Saqghom, système Tiqchirgh, conduit de transdistorsion vers Gamma Orionis, nébuleuse T'Ong ** Secteur Qu'Vat : système Ghomha, système N'Vak, système Qo'noS, système Qutmut, système Rura Penthe, système Teroka, étendue de Kahless, amas D'kel ** Secteur B'Moth : système Boreth, système Forcas, système Gorath, système Norgh, système Sanek, système Yov'bot, nébuleuse Yan, nébuleuse ChoS, nébuleuse T'Kanis, étendue Azlesa, nébuleuse Eridon * : ** Secteur Aldebaren : système Aldebaran, système Azha, système Ba'aja, système Sherman (Deep Space K-7, Sherman), système Traelus, base stellaire de flotte Starfleet ** Secteur Donatu : système Alhena, système Bepi 113, système Cursa, système Donatu, système Drozana (station Drozana), système Ker'rat, système Nukara, système Zibal, base stellaire 157 ** Secteur Archanis : système Ajilon, système Archanis, système Ganalda (Station Ganalda), système Otha, base stellaire de flotte KDF * : ** Secteur Azure : système Acamar, nébuleuse Azure, système Carraya, système Japori, système Jouret, système Khitomer, système Suliban, système Virinat, passerelle vers la Sphère de Dyson de Solanae ** Secteur Nimbus : système Beta Lankal, système Beta Thoridor, système Chaltok, système Crateris, système de Nouveau Romulus, système Nimbus, flotille romulienne, base stellaire 234 ** Secteur Narendra : système Archer, système Galorndon Core, système Gamma Eridon, système Gasko, système Narendra, système Nequencia Alpha, système Pheben * : ** Secteur Hyralan : système Chulan, système Daise, système Hfihar, système Orith, système Rator ** Secteur Onias : système Aido, système Brea, système Cirini Prime, système Haakona, système Khellian, système Muso ** Secteur Mylasa : système Alth'ndor, système Dera, système Khaiell, système Mylasa, système Nopada, système T'iokol, nébuleuse Afehirr * : ** Secteur Teneebia : système Demil, système Eirhess, système Elvren, système Icari, système Memory Alpha (Memory Alpha), système Teneebia ** Secteur Sierra : système Agrama, système Chiron, système Rhi, système Sienae, système Sierra (base stellaire 39-Sierra, Sierra Outpost II), système Terrh ** Secteur Vendor : système Aelas, système Hadrian, système Pilatus, système Ra'kholh, système T'liss, système Tephrei, système Vendor, amas Khazan * : ** Secteur Z-6 : système Fvillhaih, système Iconia, système Lirss, système Vhoran, ceinture Eridan ** Secteur Tarod : système Dimorus, système Great Bloom, système K'shan, système Lonco, système romulien, système Sarita, ceinture Eridan ** Secteur Bolarus : système Breshar, système Ch'menira, système Llaiir, NGC 1218, système Ponor, système Rashana ** Secteur Devron : système Aihai, système Cero, système Fitzan, système Hobus * : ** Secteur cardassien : Badlands, système cardassien, système Elwing, système Kinjun, système Reimers ** Secteur bajoran : système bajoran (Deep Space 9, Bajor), système Lateri, système Malon, système Toron, champs d'astéroïdes Vlugta, nébuleuse Rolor ** Secteur Kalandra : système Chapel, système Culver, système Draylon, système Liuen, système SPR 5195 * : ** Secteur Algira : système Algira, système Dubhe, système Lilsis, système Shahr ** Secteur Almatha : système Aria, système Caralun, système Corwin, système Santos, système Trivas, nébuleuse Betreka ** Secteur Dorvan : système Andoss, système Aokii, système Minas Korva, système Obrom * : ** Secteur Arawath : système Arawath, système Bavar, système Kalestra, système Lahra, étendue Zenas ** Secteur Kora : système B'lii, système Mirish, système Oradhe, système TRD 071944 ** Secteur Vanden : système Goralis, système Mec, système Mryax, système Vestalan, étendue Zenas ** Secteur Orias : système Crown, système Enocha, système Orias, système Phi * : ** Secteur Deferi : système Defera, système Manek, avant-poste deferi 3, système VZA-4001 ** Secteur Raveh : système Lae'nas, système Raveh, système S'hinga, système Zaria, ceinture Kelvani * : ** Secteur Galdonterre : système Alini, système Burgus, système Kessik, NGC-4447, système Sibirian ** Secteur Cestus : Battle Group Omega, conduit de transdistorsion, système Cestus, système Hotep, système Kessik, système Sibirian ** Secteur Mutara : NGC-2447, système Noro, système Quadra Sigma, système Sibirian, système TRD0720, amas B'Tran ** Bellatrix Sector : système Quadra Sigma, système Sibirian, système Vorn, nébuleuse Mutara, amas B'Tran * : Quatlek System, Zemet System, Kuda System, entrée vers l'espace fluidique ---- Missions Les missions sont obtenues suite à une communication avec généralement des officiers supérieurs, et impliquent de se rendre dans un système particulier, où le joueur doit remplir des objectifs spatiaux et/ou terrestres. Les missions peuvent être effectuées seul ou en équipe avec d'autres joueurs. Plusieurs types de missions peuvent être obtenues : * : Les épisodes sont des missions qui constituent la trame de l'histoire du jeu, le joueur doit les réaliser dans l'ordre. Certains épisodes sont parfois "remasterisés", les développeurs ajoutant de nouveaux objectifs, des ajouts vocals, des "scènes coupées" (vidéos intermédiaires) et/ou de nouvelles récompenses. La plupart des épisodes peuvent être rejoués. ** Les "Featured Episodes" font partie d'une série de plusieurs épisodes continus centrés sur une espèce. Diffusés à l'origine au rythme d'un épisode par semaine, ceux-ci octroyaient pendant un temps limité des récompenses supplémentaires (ces récompenses sont occasionnellement à nouveau disponibles lors des "rediffusions"). * : De nombreuses missions sont accessibles optionnellement lorsque le joueur se dirige vers certaines localisations. ** Les missions de patrouille consistent à patrouiller un système (dans le bloc secteur) et à résoudre les objectifs proposés non répétables. ** Les missions de défense consistent à contrer une incursion spatiale ennemie dans le bloc secteur répétables. ** Les alertes rouges sont des incursions ennemies majeures (borgs ou tholiennes) qui surviennent occasionnellement dans un bloc secteur, tous les vaisseaux présents dans le secteur peuvent généralement participer à la force de défense répétables. ** Les missions d'exploration consistent à explorer plusieurs systèmes inconnus dans les amas aléatoires répétables. ** Les missions diplomatiques sont des missions diverses sans combat non répétables. * : Le joueur participe à une action collective avec d'autres joueurs, dans des missions sol et/ou espace. Les récompenses sont variables selon les missions proposées. Les joueurs peuvent créer des instances privées en équipe ou s'inscrire dans la file d'attente publique PVE. ** Les actions de flotte sont des batailles terrestres ou spatiales : 5, 10 ou 20 joueurs affrontent un ennemi particulier (l'ennemi est déterminé aléatoirement dans certains PVE), et doivent ainsi réaliser des objectifs communs plus ou moins complexes (facultatifs ou obligatoires) et parfois dans un temps limité. ** Les forces spéciales (STF) sont des actions collectives inter-factions de fin de jeu, nécessitant une bonne connaissance des objectifs et une coordination des membres de l'équipe. Elles sont généralement disponibles en mode normal et en mode élite, des objectifs optionnels peuvent également être atteints pour des récompenses supplémentaires. * : Qu'il s'agisse de simulations de combat entre officiers du même camp ou de combats entre factions ennemis, les joueurs peuvent s'affronter dans des matchs PVP dans l'espace ou au sol. Les joueurs peuvent créer des instances privées ou s'inscrire dans la file d'attente publique PVP. ** Arène (spatial) : Éliminer un maximum de vaisseaux de l'autre camp. ** Capturer et tenir (spatial) : Diminuer l'influence territoriale du camp adverse. ** Zone de guerre (spatial) : Dans les zones de guerre spatiaux, les joueurs doivent remplir certains objectifs contre des PNJ ennemis, cependant des joueurs de la faction adverse peuvent également vous attaquer. ** Arène (terrestre) : Éliminer un maximum d'ennemis de l'autre camp. ** Assaut (terrestre) : Éliminer les assaillants ennemis de l'autre camp et/ou réaliser certains objectifs en perçant les défenses adverses. ** Zone de guerre (terrestre) : Dans les zones de guerre terrestres, les joueurs doivent remplir certains objectifs contre des PNJ ennemis, cependant des joueurs de la faction adverse peuvent également vous attaquer. * : Les joueurs peuvent créer du contenu de jeu et ainsi diffuser leurs histoires à la communauté de joueurs. Les meilleures réalisations sont mis en avant par le site officiel ("spotlight"). * : Plusieurs zones proposent de petites missions solo ou en équipe, avec divers degrés de difficulté : ** Zone d'invasion Borg de Defera : La planète Defera est attaquée par une sonde borg, les joueurs devront stopper l'avance borg dans les différents quartiers. ** Incursion tholienne : Les joueurs doivent contrer une invasion de l'Assemblée Tholienne sur Nukara Prime, dans un environnement hostile nécessitant l'usage d'une combinaison spatiale. ** Nouveau Romulus : Les joueurs aident les Romuliens et Remans à s'installer sur Dewa III / Mol'Rihan, qui abritait jadis une civilisation Dewan et faisait partie de l'Empire Iconien. Les découvertes faites sur le site conduisent d'autres puissances (le Tal Shiar, les Tholiens, ...) à s'intéresser à la planète. ** Sphère de Dyson : Suite à la découverte de la Sphère de Dyson de Solanae, les joueurs doivent prendre le contrôle de zones spatiales ou terrestres, en se défendant contre les attaques voths et contre les systèmes de sécurité iconiens. ** Paysage hivernal féérique : Lors des fêtes de fin d'année (évènement à durée limitée), Q a créé un monde féérique glacial, où les joueurs peuvent s'amuser et faire des courses sur la neige. De temps à autres, les bonhommes de neige se réveillent et attaquent les joueurs, qui peuvent se défendre dans des batailles de boules de neige. ** Festival estival de Risa : Lors des vacances d'été (évènement à durée limitée), Risa organise un festival, où les joueurs peuvent s'amuser, en participant à des concours de danse, en volant dans les airs avec un flotteur, en partant à une chasse aux trésors (horga'hns dissimulés dans la zone), en jouant à cache-cache avec un Risien, en construisant des châteaux de sable, en participant à une course de powerboard, et en explorant les différentes îles. ]] * : Plusieurs mini-jeux sont compris dans des zones sociales, dans des zones d'aventures, dans des zones d'exploration ou lors de missions : ** Dabo : Jeu de hasard permettant de gagner du latinum. ** Affectation des officiers de service. ** Alignement de puces isolinéaires : Puzzle dans lequel le joueur doit assembler 3 puces isolinéaires dans un ordre précis. ** Minage de dilithium : Le joueur enfile une combinaison spatiale et peut extraire du dilithium sur un champ d'astéroïdes. ** Modulation des formes d'ondes : En scannant une anomalie, le joueur initie un mini-jeu dans lequel il doit faire s'aligner deux formes d'ondes rouge et bleu dans un temps limité. Il peut ainsi gagner des traces de particules supplémentaires. ** Balayage de radiations : En scannant des radiations, le joueur initie un mini-jeu avec un temps limité, permettant collecter des rapports de radiation. ** Epohhs : Dans le champ d'epohhs sur Nouveau Romulus, les scientifiques souhaitent marquer les epohhs. Le joueur a donc pour objectif de scanner un maximum de ces petites créatures, qui gambadent dans les prés, dans un temps limité. Les marques d'epohhs obtenues permettent de lancer des affectations d'officier de service visant à acquérir puis élever de multiples formes d'epohhs (familiers non combattants, pouvant éventuellement être échangés contre des récompenses) ---- Flotte Les personnages du joueur peuvent intégrer une flotte constituée de joueurs de la même faction (ou d'une faction alliée), avec un maximum de 500 membres et un minimum de 1 membre (5 membres à la création). Chaque flotte dispose de règlements, d'une organisation, d'une hiérarchie (système de rang de flotte) et de méthodes de communications (chat, forums et sites privés...) qui leur sont propres. Le but d'une flotte est de favoriser l'entraide et la convivialité entre les joueurs, la réalisation de missions en équipe (évènements de flotte...), le partage de ressources (banque de flotte), l'élaboration d'installations communes qui permettent de bénéficier de services et articles supplémentaires. ; Depuis la saison 6, chaque flotte dispose d'une base stellaire proposant de nombreux services et articles. Afin de faire progresser la base, des projets de base doivent être réalisés dans les domaines militaires, scientifiques, d'ingénierie ou d'amélioration générale. Ces projets requièrent que les membres contribuent grâce à de nombreuses ressources demandées (variées selon les projets), y compris des gages de flotte. En contribuant à ces projets (choisis par les leaders de flotte), les membres reçoivent des crédits de flotte, qu'ils peuvent utiliser afin d'acheter des services spéciaux, du matériel de flotte avancé, ainsi que des vaisseaux de flotte plus puissants. Les projets terminés (sous réserve d'un temps d'activation de plusieurs heures ou jours) permettent de débloquer de l'expérience de flotte (FXP), des décorations, des approvisionnements (les stocks d'items de flotte sont limités), des services supplémentaires (banque, courrier, tailleur, barman, chef cuisinier, ingénieur, médecin, scientifique, officiers de réquisition, ...). ; Depuis la saison 7, chaque flotte dispose d'une ambassade sur Nouveau Romulus proposant de nombreux services et articles. Afin de faire progresser cette ambassade, des projets d'ambassade doivent être réalisés dans les domaines de diplomatie, de recrutement ou d'amélioration générale. Ces projets fonctionnent de la même manière que les projets de base. Les projets terminés permettent de débloquer de l'expérience d'ambassade (EXP), des décorations, des approvisionnements (les stocks d'items de flotte sont limités), des services supplémentaires (réquisition...). ; Peu après la sortie de l'extension "Legacy of Romulus", chaque flotte dispose d'une mine de dilithium proposant de nombreux services et articles. Afin de faire progresser cette mine, des projets miniers doivent être réalisés dans les domaines du commerce, du développement ou d'amélioration générale. Ces projets fonctionnent de la même manière que les projets de base. Les projets terminés permettent de débloquer de l'expérience minière (MXP), des décorations, des réductions générales de coût, des approvisionnements (les stocks d'items de flotte sont limités), des services supplémentaires (réquisition...), des affectations d'officiers de service et des missions inédites d'extraction et de raffinage de dilithium. ; Depuis la saison 8, chaque flotte a prit le contrôle d'une flèche au sein de la Sphère de Dyson récemment découverte. Ce nouveau bâtiment propose de nombreux services et articles issus des découvertes réalisées au sein de la Sphère. Afin de faire progresser cette installation, des projets doivent être réalisés dans les domaines de la recherche, des opérations ou d'amélioration générale. Ces projets fonctionnent de la même manière que les projets de base. Les projets terminés permettent de débloquer de l'expérience (SXP), des décorations, des approvisionnements (les stocks d'items de flotte sont limités), des services supplémentaires (réquisition...). ---- Difficulté Le joueur peut augmenter la difficulté du jeu. Dans le mode normal, les ennemis sont d'un niveau égal à celui de la mission, les récompenses obtenues sont cependant d'un niveau standard. Dans les modes avancé et élite, les ennemis sont plus puissants mais les récompenses sont meilleures. De plus, dans ces deux modes de difficultés, le personnage peut être blessé ou le vaisseau peut subir des avaries, impliquant des malus spécifiques jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soient soignés ou réparés. ---- ---- Développement du jeu Suite à l'arrêt du développement du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" par Perpetual Entertainment (dont la sortie était prévue en 2008/2009), Cryptic Studios a acquis la licence du jeu en janvier 2008 et a embauché plusieurs membres du projet initial. Cependant, le développement du jeu a été intégralement redémarré, car Cryptic n'a pas acquis d'éléments utiles de Perpetual, à l'exception de quelques concepts arts. Le 27 juillet 2008, Cryptic annonce officiellement qu'il sera le développeur et l'éditeur du jeu Star Trek Online, et relance le site officiel du jeu StarTrekOnline.com. Le 9 novembre 2008, Cryptic est acquis par Atari (Infogrames). La phase de Beta fermé (PC) a débuté en octobre 2009, et la phase de Beta ouverte (PC) s'est déroulée du 12 au 26 janvier 2010. Lancement Le jeu est sorti le 2 février 2010 aux Etats-Unis et le 5 février 2010 en Europe. Toutefois, les joueurs qui ont précommandé le jeu disposait d'un accès préalable à partir du 29 janvier 2010. Plusieurs éditions étaient disponibles au démarrage, certains comprenant des bonus exclusifs. A sa sortie, le jeu permettait d'incarner un personnages de la Fédération du niveau 1 à 45 et de débloquer, par la suite, un personnage klingon. Toutefois, le contenu KDF était très limité, de nombreuses missions et options ne leur étaient alors pas accessibles. * Missions disponibles : ** (PVP) Plusieurs cartes Fédération vs Klingon ** (PVE spatial) "Crystalline Catastrophe" (bataille contre une entité cristalline) ** (PVE terrestre) "Breaking the Planet" (défense d'une planète minière contre les Klingons) ** (PVE spatial) "Slowing the Expeditionary Force" (défense d'un système minier contre les Klingons) ** (PVE STF) "Khitomer Accord" (forces spéciales anti-borgs) ** (PVE STF) "Infected" (forces spéciales anti-borgs) ** (PVE STF) "The Cure" (forces spéciales anti-borgs) Saison 1 - Terrain d'entente Sortie le 24 mars 2010, la saison 1 a vu l'introduction : * de nouvelles possibilités de personnalisation (uniformes de repos, nouvelles coiffures et attitudes) * de nouvelles espèces jouables de la Fédération : Tellarite, Pakled ou Rigélien * de nouvelles compétences et de la possibilité de reformater les compétences actuelles * de la possibilité de changer de nom de personnage au C-Store * de la possibilité d'acheter des emplacements de personnages supplémentaires au C-Store * du "carnet du Capitaine" (application Internet) * de 1 nouveau vaisseau KDF et de la possibilité de personnalisation des vaisseaux KDF * de nouvelles variantes de vaisseaux FED au C-Store * de variantes de passerelles * de nouvelles missions : ** (PVP) Nouvelles cartes et possibilité de jeu Fédération vs Fédération ** (PVE terrestre) "The Big Dig" (défendre un site archéologique contre les Romuliens et Rémiens) ** (PVE terrestre) "DS9 under Siege!" (repousser l'assaut des forces de la "Vraie Voie" sur DS9) ** (PVE spatial) "Foxes and Hounds" (défense de la station DS9) Saison 2 - Ennemis ancestraux Sortie le 27 juillet 2010, la saison 2 a vu l'introduction : * d'une nouvelle limite de niveaux de 45 à 51 pour les personnages FED et KDF * d'un système de progression diplomatique permettant de progresser au sein du Corps Diplomatique de la Fédération * d'items de niveau Mk XI * de 3 nouveaux vaisseaux FED et 1 nouveau vaisseau KDF * de nouveaux intérieurs de vaisseaux (bureau, quartiers d'équipage, pont d'ingénierie, affichage des trophées) * de nouvelles options de costume KDF * des emblèmes de flotte personnalisables * du bloc-secteur Orellius * de nouvelles missions : ** (Episodes) 4 nouvelles missions KDF exclusives sur le front klingon : "Bringing Down the House", "The House Always Wins", "Second Star to the Right, Straight on 'til Morning", "Keep Your Enemies Closer" ** (Episodes) 4 nouvelles missions KDF exclusives sur le front fek'Ihri : "Blood of the Empire", "Destiny", "Afterlife", "The Gates of Gre'thor" ** (Episodes) 4 nouvelles missions FED et KDF sur le front Ondine : "The Return", "Assimilation", "Fluid Dynamics", "A Light in the Dark" ** (Episodes) 5 nouvelles missions FED et KDF sur le front breen : "Cold Call", "Out in the Cold", "Cold Comfort", "Cold Case", "Cold Storage" ** (Episodes) 5 nouvelles missions FED et KDF sur le front klingon (Devidiens) : "Skirmish", "Spin the Wheel", "What Lies Beneath", "Everything Old is New", "Night of the Comet" ** (Diplomatie - terrestre) 8 nouvelles petites missions diplomatiques FED exclusives : "Ancestral Sin", "Family Ties", "Hostile Takeover", "Quarantine", "Shady Supplies", "Standoff", "Taste of Home", "Trade Deal" ** (Défense - spatial) "Contacts ennemis signalés" (repousser une incursion ennemie dans un bloc-secteur) ** (PVE spatial) "Fluidic Space Fleet Action" (secourir des Geklis dans l'espace fluidique) ** (Mini-jeu) Dabo ** (Mini-jeu) Balayage d'anomalies Saison 3 - La genèse Sortie le 9 décembre 2010, la saison 3 a vu l'introduction : * de la version Beta de Foundry * de l'introduction de sets (items) * du développement d'un nouveau système d'artisanat * de nouvelles options de costumes FED et KDF * de nouvelles missions : ** (Diplomatie - spatial) Petite mission quotidienne FED et KDF : "Emancipation" ** (Episodes) 6 nouvelles missions FED et KDF sur le front romulien : "The Vault", "Mine Enemy", "Frozen", "Coliseum", "Cutting the Cord", "Darkness Before the Dawn" Le 31 mai 2011, Perfect World, une compagnie chinoise de développement et d'édition de jeux, annonça qu'elle avait acquis Cryptic Studios auprès d'Atari, ce qui incluait la propriété de STO et de son équipe de développement. Finalisée début août 2011, la transition incluait notamment la suppression de la marque Atari dans le jeu et la conversion des jetons Atari en points Cryptic. Saison 4 - Tir croisé Sortie le 7 juillet 2011, la saison 4 a vu l'introduction : * de nouvelles mécaniques de combat terrestres (notamment l'option du mode de tir et l'amélioration des armes) et de nouveaux effets terrestres * de nouvelles zones : Académie de Starfleet sur Terre, Cité Première sur Qo'noS * de la file d'attente PVE * de nouvelles missions : ** (terrestre) 7 nouvelles petites missions KDF : "Buying Friends", "Friends in High Places", "Glad Handing the Great Hall", "Off the Beaten Path, "Surly Secrets", "To Protect and Serve", "Working the Crowd" ** (terrestre) 3 nouvelles petites missions FED et KDF : "History 101 - Alpha Quadrant from 2380", "History 102 - Alpha Quadrant Midterm", "Academy Event" Saison 5 - Appel aux armes Sortie le 1er décembre 2011, la saison 5 a vu l'introduction : * du remaniement des compétences terrestres et spatiales * du système d'officiers de service * d'un nouveau journal de mission * du système de calendrier des évènements spéciaux * de la zone d'invasion borg de Defera * de 6 nouveaux vaisseaux FED et 12 nouveaux vaisseaux KDF, ainsi que du vaisseau d'attaque Jem'Hadar * de nouvelles missions : ** (Episode) 1 nouvelle mission KDF sur le front romulien : "Alpha" ** (Episodes) 5 nouvelles missions FED et KDF sur le front cardassien : "Second Wave", "Of Bajor", "Operation Gamma", "Facility 4028", "Boldly They Rode" ** (évènement tous les vendredi 13) "Hearts and Minds" ** (évènement tous les 5 avril) "First Contact Day" ** (PVE STF) Refonte des STF avec une partie terrestre et une partie spatiale, avec une difficulté normale ou élite Free-To-Play Annoncé le 2 septembre 2011, le jeu transita vers le modèle MMORPG gratuit 'free-to-play' le 17 janvier 2012. Toutefois, les abonnés ("Gold" ou abonnés à vie) bénéficient de certains avantages (races, vaisseaux, points zen bonus, limites augmentées, banque de compte, ...) par rapport aux joueurs gratuits ("Silver"). Les joueurs Silver ont accès à toutes les missions disponibles dans le jeu et peuvent débloquer tous les articles du C-Store en convertissant du dilithium en points zen. Saison 6 - Guerre de siège Sortie le 12 juillet 2012, la saison 6 a vu l'introduction : * de nouvelles zones : système de la base stellaire de flotte, système Nukara * du système d'avancement de flotte : projets collaboratifs permettant l'évolution technique et visuelle de la base stellaire de flotte, gages de flotte, crédits de flotte * de 37 nouveaux vaisseaux FED et KDF, notamment des versions modernisées des vaisseaux existants * de nouvelles missions : ** (terrestre/spatial) Missions de l'officier de garde de flotte (diverses petites missions quotidiennes destinées à gagner des gages de flotte) ** (terrestre) Incursion tholienne (diverses missions à réaliser dans la zone d'invasion tholienne de Nukara Prime) ** (PVE spatial) "No Win Scenario" (simulation de combat visant à sauver un vaisseau de transport de plusieurs adversaires) ** (PVE terrestre) "Colony Invasion" (sécurisation d'une colonie envahie par des ennemis) ** (PVE spatial) "Fleet Transport Defense" (défendre des transporteurs contre des attaques ennemis) ** (PVE terrestre) "Starbase Incursion" (une base stellaire est attaquée par des saboteurs ennemis) ** (PVE spatial) "Starbase Fleet Defense" (défense de la base stellaire contre des vagues ennemies) ** (PVE spatial) "Fleet Alert" (défense de la base stellaire contre des vagues ennemies) ** (évènement spécial du 19-24/07/2012) "The Next Generation: 25th Anniversary" (discuter avec une représentation holographique de Worf pour célébrer les 25 ans de TNG) Saison 7 - Nouveau Romulus Sortie le 13 novembre 2012, la saison 7 a vu l'introduction : * du bloc secteur Tau Dewa (entre Pi Canis et Psi Velorum), comprenant la zone d'exploration de Nouveau Romulus * des systèmes personnels de réputation : gages romuliens et gages Oméga * de l'ambassade de flotte basée sur Nouveau Romulus * de nouveaux vaisseaux FED : classes Vesta, Aventine, Rademaker * de nouvelles missions : ** (terrestre/spatial) Missions de l'officier de garde d'ambassade (diverses petites missions quotidiennes destinées à gagner des gages de flotte) ** (PVE spatial) "Azure Nebula Rescue" (délivrer des vaisseaux piégés par les Tholiens) ** (PVE terrestre) "Mine Trap" (sauver une colonie de la menace des vampires de sel) ** (PVE spatial) "The Vault: Ensnared" (la station Forteresse est prise d'assaut par l'Assemblée Tholienne) ** (PVE terrestre STF) "Hive Onslaught" (chapitre final des forces spéciales anti-borgs) ** (PVE spatial STF) "Into the Hive" (chapitre final des forces spéciales anti-borgs) Extension : Legacy of Romulus Sortie le 21 mai 2013, cette première extension comprend : * la mise en place d'une troisième faction, à savoir la "République Romulienne", les joueurs pourront développer un personnage du niveau 1 au niveau 50. * la création de contenus supplémentaires pour les personnages klingons (tutoriel, missions...), avec la possibilité de développer un personnage du niveau 1 au niveau 50 (préalablement, les joueurs ne pouvaient créer un personnage FDK qu'après avoir atteint le niveau 24 avec un personnage de la Fédération, et les guerriers KDF débutaient le jeu au niveau 20). * consécutivement, la possibilité de commencer le jeu par la faction de son choix. * l'introduction du système de réputation Nukara. * l'amélioration de l'interface utilisateur (choix de couleurs...) Saison 8 - La Sphère Sortie le 12 novembre 2013, la saison 8 se focalise sur la découverte d'une sphère de Dyson dans le territoire de la nouvelle République Romulienne. L'épisode "Sphère of Influence" (avec Michael Dorn incarnant Worf), sorti le 31 octobre 2013, servait de prologue à la saison. * Zones d'aventures spatiales et terrestres au sein de la Sphère de Dyson. * Introduction des Voths en qualité de nouveaux ennemis. * Introduction de la réputation du Commandement interarmées de Dyson. * Refonte intégrale du tutoriel pour les joueurs de la Fédération. * Phase de beta pour le client Mac OS Le 31 janvier 2014, à l'occasion du 4ème anniversaire du jeu, sortait une mise à jour majeure appelée "saison 8.5", dans laquelle les épisodes spécifiques à la faction Fédération ont été remaniés intégralement. Par ailleurs, l'épisode inter-faction "A Step Between Stars" (avec Tim Russ incarnant Tuvok) poursuit l'histoire de la Sphère. De nouveaux vaisseaux issus de la technologie trouvée dans la Sphère ont été introduit à cette occasion. De nouveaux modes de gestion d'équipements et de gestion d'ensemble de vaisseaux ont également été intégrés pour faciliter le changement de vaisseaux. Enfin, le client Mac de STO est devenu officiellement disponible le 11 mars 2014. Futur La saison 9 est programmée pour 2014. Les éléments envisagés dans le futur par les développeurs sont notamment : * Augmentation des rangs jusqu'au niveau 60 Amiral / Géneral * Refonte du système d'artisanat avec un probable système de réputation * La possibilité de joueur un Cardassien (peut-être sous forme d'une nouvelle faction) * Pack bundle TNG et VOY déblocable au C-Store (similaires aux packs TOS, ENT et DS9 déjà existants) * De nouveaux blocs secteurs, notamment un secteur de l'espace de la Fédération qui comprendrait Tellar, Trillius Prime et Betazed... * La possibilité de customiser l'intérieur de son vaisseau * Le développement d'une trame dans le Quadrant Delta ---- ---- Serveurs de tests Peu avant la sortie officielle de nouveaux contenus sur le serveur du jeu (appelé serveur Holodeck), les développeurs intègrent une partie des nouvelles applications sur le serveur Tribble ou le serveur Redshirt, afin de recueillir les impressions des joueurs et de corriger les bugs ou problèmes éventuels... Afin de tester les nouvelles fonctionnalités, les joueurs testeurs doivent copier un personnage sur le serveur de test. Les avancements et récompenses gagnés sur un serveur de test ne se répercutent pas sur le serveur de jeu. Toutefois, les joueurs testeurs bénéficient généralement de bonus exclusifs pour avoir contribué aux tests. ---- ---- Inspirations canons et officielles ", roman basé sur le jeu]] L'action se déroulant plusieurs années après les séries et films, de nombreux épisodes servent donc d'inspiration aux développeurs, notamment : * et , marquant la rébellion des Remans et la destruction de Romulus ; * l'arc de la Guerre du Dominion, avec le retour d'une flotte du Dominion déplacée dans cette période par les Prophètes ; * la mythologie klingonne (Kahless l'Inoubliable, Molor, Fek'Ihr, Barge des Morts, Portes de Gre'thor, la Kuvah'magh Miral Paris, l'Epée de Kahless, ...) ; * les mythes relatifs aux Préservateurs de l'épisode et aux anciens humanoïdes de l'épisode ; * le retour des Iconiens, civilisation disparue mentionnée dans les épisodes , et . Les développeurs se sont également inspirés des romans et ouvrages officiels, notamment pour les résumés historiques "Le chemin vers 2409", pour certains personnages (Mackenzie Calhoun, ...) pour des vaisseaux (classe Vesta issue de la série de romans ''"Star Trek: Destiny"), pour certaines zones (la station Table du Capitaine présentée dans plusieurs romans, la forteresse romulienne The Vault issue du comics "Countdown"), pour les localisations de systèmes ("Star Trek: Star Charts"), etc... Toutefois, certains éléments ont été adaptés de manière différente, altérés ou ignorés dans la continuité propre du jeu. Peu de personnages canons apparaissent physiquement dans le jeu (outre des références textuelles) : En outre, d'autres acteurs de la franchise ont également réalisé des doublages pour d'autres personnages : Zachary Quinto incarnant un HMU ---- ---- Liens externes * Site officiel et forum de STO * [http://stowiki.org/ wiki Star Trek Online] * * * Communauté francophone JeuxOnLine de:Star Trek Online en:Star Trek Online Catégorie:Jeux